


Llamada a casa

by edelau



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AUTORA: Melusine6619, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Aragorn y Legolas en su última noche juntos.





	Llamada a casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/409992) by Melusine6619. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J. R. R. Tolkien. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Adrilauris2508](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4596786/Adrilauris2508) y [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

_Año 120 de la Cuarta Era_

Legolas se arrodilló en el suelo y deslizó las manos sobre el baúl que contenía las pertenencias de Aragorn. Lo abrió antes de que pudiera cambiar de parecer, sacó un juego de prendas raídas de debajo de la vestidura real y las sostuvo contra el pecho; olían a hierba de pipa, exterior y al propio portador. Legolas las inhaló profundamente mientras los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos revoloteaban por su mente.

Después de unos momentos en los que trató de controlar el doloroso vacío que ya se estaba formando en su interior, Legolas montó el fardo con sus propias cosas, se puso de pie lentamente y merodeó por la alcoba. Sostuvo la pipa de Aragorn, recordando las muchas veces que se sentó junto a su amigo, y luego amante, a fumar. Sus dedos recorrieron la estructura de la cama, deteniéndose en la almohada que tenía el aroma del hombre.

No podía enfrentar el mañana; aunque debía.

Tantos años, tan poco tiempo, y mañana sería el final.

―¿Te arrepientes ahora, de amar a un mortal?

Legolas negó con la cabeza y soltó un hondo suspiro antes de voltear para encarar al hombre que había ocupado su corazón durante tantos años. No parecía ser capaz de controlar la humedad que amenazaba con derramarse de sus ojos.

―No, nunca me arrepentiré de amarte.

―Y aún así, tienes lágrimas en los ojos ―dijo Aragorn entrando lentamente en la habitación―. Sabías que este día llegaría.

Legolas se acercó a él. Su amor era canoso ahora, y tenía la cara surcada de arrugas.

―El conocimiento de que una fruta es amarga no la hace menos amarga cuando llega el momento de comerla.

Aragorn suspiró en ademán de estar de acuerdo.

―No, no lo es.

―¿Entonces, por qué...? ―Legolas no pudo completar la pregunta.

―Soy viejo. Mi fuerza se desvanece cada día. Me gustaría que me recordaras como soy ahora y no como sería, si tardara más tiempo.

Legolas acercó más el cuerpo contrario al suyo.

―Nunca serás viejo para mí, Aragorn.

―Mentiroso ―susurró, enterrando el rostro en el suave cabello del elfo―. Cada día te veo mirándome. Veo el miedo en tus ojos mientras me hago mayor.

Legolas movió su rostro y presionó un largo y dulce beso en la boca de su amante.

―Si te estudio tan intensamente es porque deseo memorizar cada detalle tuyo.

―¿Aún no me has memorizado lo suficiente durante todos estos años? ―bromeó Aragorn.

Legolas negó con la cabeza.

―Cada día contigo es nuevo. Donde tenemos una eternidad juntos... ―Pero la garganta se le apretó con esas palabras y cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas inminentes.

Había prometido ser fuerte. Tal como había prometido partir en cuanto Aragorn se hubiera ido1.

―¿Está listo tu barco? ―preguntó en voz baja el moreno.

―Sí ―articuló con la voz agitada.

―¿Y no te quedarás? ¿Partirás tan pronto me haya ido?

―Sí..., por favor, no hables más de ello. No puedo soportarlo ―mencionó cerrando los ojos, y respiró hondo antes de abrirlos y forzar una sonrisa―. Ven, he calentado un poco de vino. La noche es fría.

Aragorn volvió a besar a Legolas y declaró:

―No le temo a la noche fría si tú estás conmigo.

El elfo inclinó la cabeza, suspirando de placer cuando el otro le mordisqueó la punta de la oreja.

―Entonces, ¿cómo puedo consolarte?

―Como siempre haces ―dijo atrayendo a Legolas junto a él a la cama―. Tuvimos una buena vida juntos, ¿no?

―Una muy buena vida ―afirmó Legolas.

―Entonces, recordemos eso ―continuó Aragorn―. Démonos placer el uno al otro y no pensemos en el mañana por un rato. Una última noche para iluminar nuestro camino.

Y Legolas intentó no pensar en eso mientras se movía junto a su amante. Pero el saber que esa noche sería la última estaba siempre presente en su mente, y lo que una vez había sido un juego de pasión que compartieron a través de los años, ahora se había convertido para ambos en algo desesperado y triste. Como en su primera vez, Legolas desvistió a Aragorn lentamente, mientras su mente catalogaba cada músculo y cada cicatriz. Pero así como una vez sus manos temblaron ante la novedad del cuerpo de su amante, esta vez era todo Legolas que se estremecía entretanto acariciaba a través de territorio familiar. Su rostro estaba húmedo mientras sus labios succionaban y provocaban en su camino descendente al cuerpo del rey, y no le importaba que Aragorn pudiera notar sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser fuerte ahora?

Cuando hubo tocado y besado cada centímetro del cuerpo de Aragorn, finalmente se irguió y se empaló en el miembro del otro. Luego se mantuvo inmóvil durante varios minutos antes de moverse. ¿Cuánto hacía que no hacían el amor? ¿Semanas? A él le parecían años, y saboreó cada segundo y cada sensación, mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente: Aragorn llenándolo, las manos agarrando sus nalgas y el suave ritmo de golpes de carne contra carne; pero por encima de todo eso, Legolas disfrutó de la luz brillando en los ojos de Aragorn, los suaves gemidos escapando de sus labios y las lágrimas cayendo en regueros por sus mejillas.

Legolas luchó para mantener los ojos abiertos mientras el éxtasis recorría su cuerpo, dejando a Aragorn ver todo lo que sentía.

―Pensaré en ti, así, cuando cierre mis ojos ―gruñó el hombre―, mi amado.

Y Legolas lanzó un grito cuando el semen del otro bañó su paso, se vino y cayó desmadejado sobre su amante, jadeando su nombre.

―Y yo nunca olvidaré este momento. Ni ningún otro ―susurró el elfo―. Y te amaré hasta que el tiempo se desvanezca.

Un largo rato después, cuando Aragorn dormía, Legolas se levantó de la cama, desenvainó uno de sus cuchillos y volvió sobre sus pasos; sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Aragorn antes de inclinarse y llevar a cabo su propósito. Con cuidado cortó un mechón del pelo de Aragorn, lo envolvió y lo guardó con el resto de sus pertenencias. Y lentamente caminó de vuelta a la cama y se sentó para poder ver a Aragorn dormir.

Legolas recorrió el camino desde la calle del silencio2 con la cabeza gacha. La pena era una capa muy pesada y cada paso que daba le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Aragorn se había ido. El elfo estuvo con él hasta que el último aliento abandonó el cuerpo del hombre, y luego dio media vuelta, incapaz de soportarlo un segundo más.

Gimli se puso a caminar a su lado, pero Legolas ni se dio cuenta. No notaba nada.

Y juntos se dirigieron al muelle, donde el barco estaba listo. Soplaba un viento fuerte y el cielo estaba claro cuando por fin Legolas cedió a la llamada del mar. Se iba a casa. Pero cuando el barco tomó la curva del río, miró atrás y un gran sollozo escapó de su pecho mientras se aferraba a la barandilla. Y lo supo, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido...

Él había estado en casa todo ese tiempo.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1 El 1 de marzo del año 120 de la Cuarta Era, el rey Elessar (Aragorn) eligió morir como lo hacían los Reyes de Antaño.
> 
> 2 _Rath Dínen_ (calle del silencio en sindarin) es una ancha y larga calle que atraviesa el cementerio de reyes y senescales en Minas Tirith.


End file.
